Behind the fableds
by Zoneling
Summary: Shatner meets a strange and sexy girl, he doesn't know her but seems to see her everywhere. With the help of his friends, Alex the hedgehog and 14fluffies, a relationship begins to form. Contains Yaoi, Futa, Yuri, Missionary sex, OC X OC, OC X OC X OC, ZONE X SHATNER, LAMP X THE THIRD CACTUS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** : I once dropped my phone in a public urinal

For best experience while reading this, listen to this watch?v=dEO2nqHUZfc

12:25 AM, Tokyo school for young duelist and gifted art prodigies, Library A

A young male is slouched over a desk illuminated by the single light in the library, it looks as if it was a scene in a play where just one spotlight is shown on a character during there solo. The library is dusty and packed to the brim with boring novels and the occasional gay love light novel. The young mans name is shatner baby, he's a genius fabled player and has only lose against a.i and everyone else in the school. He's drooling on a pile of books with titles in the genre of "how to play yugioh for dummies", "card text 101", and "your, 16, pregnant, and a guy: the steps to success and happiness". He slowly stirs from his sleep, tried he stretches and gets up, looking around he realizes what time it is.

"god damn, I need to stop trying to study during third period"

He leaves the room, not giving a single fuck to the mess he made, or his wallet, and heads to the bathroom. While walking around the school he starts to feel sort of paranoid, he starts to notice little flashes of light in the corners of the school and his heartbeat speeds up. He starts to play it off as his imagination and puts in his headphones, he puts on his favorite song,  watch?v=omuy1sknXhw, and heads toward the bathroom as normal. He arrives at the bathroom after some time and sees the normally locked door is left ajar with a dim light coming from the back of the bathroom. He slowly walks into the bathroom, being as quietly as possible, and looks around. He sees a woman, around 16 years old, standing in front of the mirror, naked except for a scarf on her left knee, and whispering something to herself. He hears low music from a phone on the counter,  watch?v=8cOt9UcYGOU . He stares at her for some time, she doesn't move and just sits there in front of the mirror letting the music play, after about a minute, she starts to move slowly, she starts to sway back and forth, dancing in the darkness like she was an awkward teenage boy at his first dance. After two minutes and the song ending, she slowly started to whisper to herself, and got louder and louder as she kept repeating one phrase.

"Would you fuck me, id fuck me, id fuck me so hard'

Shatner slowly walked away from the bathroom, but all the way back to his car he couldn't ignore his raging erection


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I'm scared of moths, they killed my father, and fart raped my mother

A couple days after the weird experience in the bathroom, shatner was sitting at his normal lunch table with his friends Alex the hedgehog and 14fluffies. He told them about the night in the bathroom, 14fluffies was giving him advice about trying to find the girl and Alex was jerking it to furry futa porn under the table. 14fluffies explained to him that he would see the girl again and needed to clear his mind, after she said this Alex blew his load and moaned out, "lets go to the card tourney then". All the friends agreed and packed up there things and headed out, Shatner playing his fableds, 14fluffies playing burning abyss, and alex playing blue-eyes-red-eyes-amazoness-dark-scorpion-crystal-beast. When they arrived they saw the card shop was piled around a table where two people where fiercely dueling, one was the card shop owner and local champ, and the other shatner recognized as the mysterious girl from the bathroom. The mysterious girl that they were all calling zone had 3 quasar, a naturia beast, a naturia barkion, and a chawa on the field and was waiting for the owner to make his move. To save time zone won and the tourney started, top 4 was Alex, zone, shatner, and a monarch player. The monarch player and alex both lost, alex because he shit himself and had to leave, so zone and shatner were left.

"If you give me the win ill show you something amazing", zone said as they both sat down. Shatner hesitated for a moment and after looking at her fableds decided it was worth it and thought they were going to look at her build until she pulled him into the bathroom.

'I know you saw me, I know you liked it, and the worst part is, I let you see it", she said as she pulled him into the cramped space. Shatner was about to say something before she pulled him into a passionate kiss. They sat there in silence for a little while, both of them exploring each other, zones hand on his junk and his hand on her ass. When they pulled away from each other all shatner could breathe out was, "I love you", before it began again. When they finally pulled apart again zone got down on her knees and pulled down his pants revealing his member, she started to suck on it and lick it as he felt a heat rise in him. Right before he was about to finish she bit down on him ever so slightly causing him to stop. Shatner sat there confused and excited as she got it up whispered in his ear something about seeing him again and left. He sat there memorized after she left while his member slowly went soft, Alex whispered from the towel closet to snap him out of his mood.

"did you say you love juice, I fucking love juice", he said as Shatner realized he was there. Shatner started to pull up his pants embarrassed and barely heard Alex say something along the lines of "if you wanted a blowie so bad you coulda asked me and finished wherever" but Alex was to excited and creeped out to pay to much attention. Shatner took his 2nd place winnings and got in his car to leave, as he got in he noticed something on his dashboard, it was a pair of used and wet panties with a purple icon on the front. He stashed them in his glove box and drove home, all the way trying to ignore his raging erection.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I use cold pizza sauce as sexual lube when with fat chicks

The following Monday after the card shop tourney, Shatner was sitting in class and was about to implement his plan. He had been thinking about, and I mean really "thinking' about zone all weekend and has devised a plan to see here again. Shatners character is braver in the following chapters because as shatner loosely explains, "he wants to go after that bio pucci". He had stalked her all weekend and found out from her face book and redtube account that she worked at the local pizzeria and was a freshman at his school, he and his friends where all seniors. So, that Monday, 5 minutes before advanced field spell class, and I know shatner, they attend a dueling school, He ordered a large sausage pizza for the class and sat down to wait. Alex was teaching the class due to a special project and was explaining to the class why you need to run a dinomist, igknight, and majespecter field spell in every deck. 14fluffies was sleeping on the ground in front of alex with a MegaCapitalG body pillow.

POV CHANGE TO 14FLUFFIES

"yeah suck my rock bitch", I sleep talk in front of the class

POV CHANGE TO ZONE

I was sitting in my advanced normal monster and fabled combo class as I got a call from my work, my manager was telling me about some guy in my school wanting me to deliver my "long hot Italian sausage" to him, so I took a spare pizza out of my bag and headed to his class, I wonder who this guy could be.

POV CHANGE TO SHATNER'S PENIS

Penises don't talk or have senses dips hit

POV CHANGE TO SHATNER

While listening to Alex drone on about his amazing decks that classroom door opened, and my plan worked, Zone delivered it and was calling for my name, I realized at that point that she knew my name but I never once heard my name around here and never told her it. I chalked it up to someone telling her when I wasn't around. She walked right up to me and whispered in my ear, "normally I charge 50 bucks to touch but ill let you touch it for free". I sat there blushing and wondering where we would do it when Alex yelled at both of us something along the lines that if "anyones getting a blowie around here it'd be the janitor because that guy scares him shitless". So, in my master plan fashion I picked up fluffies from the floor, threw him into the janitor closet and left with zone.

REGULAR POV

Shatner left with Zone and they started talking and walking, they talked about themselves and what they liked, Zone liked the color blue, old monster movies, and gay porn. Shatner said some things about himself but it doesn't matter since the only people reading this only want to see the sex scenes. After a while the sun started to set and they sat down on a bench in the local park, Shatner was running out of things to talk about so he asked her what he really wanted to know. 'how'd you start playing fableds", he asked, she hesitated before sobbing a little and looking him in the eyes. "My father raped me as a child, and used me as an ash tray when I didn't let him do what he wanted", she said and started to cry. "yeah, but howd you start playing fableds?", shatner responded starting to get fustrated with this girl. She looked up and thought to herself how she finally met a guy who understands her past, and while looking at him kissed him deeply. "that was my first kiss" she said as she started to blush, shatner looked at her long and hard before proceeding to explain to her that she gave him a blowie in the bathroom not even a week ago, she responded by explaining to him that the backdoor doesn't count because she cant get pregnant. Shatner then realized something, that she was a fucking idiot and was only good for sex. So, he started to kiss her, deeply and strongly, and they kissed on the park bench till the sun set and it was completely dark outside. Zone checked that no one was around and pulled down his pants and started to suck on his member, she licked and sucked until she could tell he was about to finish and prepared to swallow his essence. After gagging it down she took off her pants to reveal that she wasn't wearing any underwear, Shatner got behind her and entered her, slowly at first and then faster and faster until she and him both finished simultaneously. When they got there breathe back they laid together on the park bench, to tired to clean up and feel asleep in each others arms.

ALEXS POV

I was out for my morning walk after having woke up in my mutual butt buddy fluffies bed. I walked out at around 7 in my workout clothes and began to venture through the park with a warm travel mug in my hand. I was taking in the sights when I approached a bench with Shatner and that weird zone chick on it, both were only clothed on there tops and were sleeping in each others fluids. "fucking reefers" I whispered to myself as I looked at them. I then took out my deck from my pocket, desleeved my winged kuriboh, and placed it ever so gently in that weird zone girls as so that while she couldn't feel it, the next time she had a bowel movement shed have her life points protected until the next turn.

14FLUFFIES POV

I woke up in a janitors closet today, and I was scared out of my mind because I couldn't get out, that's when the janitor came back, and OMG the janitor was CapG. I was nervous for a second until he admitted that he went to college and couldn't read, my problems as well, today was awesome, until I fucked Alex, and woke up with an effect veiler in my ass and Alex saying something about protecting my from monarchs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I own two vibrators, a soft pink gentle one, and a hardcore big blue one

These next 5 chapters will go into the main characters of this fanfic because Shatner Is confused at literally anything

My name is 14fluffies, I'm what some people would call a loli futurani, but im 18 god dammit it, I'm just a late bloomer is all. I start of by saying that because even though my parents said that to never reveal that I gotta dick to anyone, that's all anyone wants to talk about with me, Its like she has a dick this and she has a dick that. it's annoying, I mean if your not gonna suck it why focus on it so much, that's also how I met Alex and Shatner. You see, we all meet when we were about 3, at a park in south Tokyo, under a kiddy bridge. I was under the bridge showing the most popular boy in class my tits, they were little tits but still, I showed them to him because he asked, I don't really know, I was 3 ok. Well, so I was basically having sex ed class under that bridge by doing that, and we did what all kids do, you show me yours I show you mine. He showed me his and I wasn't really that interested in it, so I showed him mine, I realize now that it wasn't normal for me to be a futurani so he was surprised as shit, like all he could murmur out was, "your looks a lot like my uncles". Also to explain, im a late bloomer except in one area, I have a huge dick and tons of pubic hair, even at 3, I used to scare the men at the YMCA showers. So, that boy was so freaked out, but he had a "fear boner', so when I suggested he suck it, he ran off screaming with his fear boner in full force. I later heard he became an SJW Transgender other kin that was given PTSD from that event, I still see him every once in a while, he says he's a squirrel on the inside and say suck on these nuts faggot, were friends. Well back to the story, when he ran away screaming I was still under the bridge, manly dick out, and was just frozen in place. A man and a hedgehog came under the bridge, both were a little shocked, these boys ended up being shatner and Alex. Shatner was entranced by my feminine penis, Alex didn't care that much but abided by kid rules and pulled out his dick, and that's when I realized I was a furry. It was so big and out of place, I couldn't help myself, we didn't know what sex was back then but I had a weird feeling. Also, if any person other then stream is reading this, don't take anything seriously. Well that's how I met them, later in life I found a you tube channel named MegaCapitalG, he helped me through some hard times, I had to come to terms with being a futurani, and his informative Top ten lists made me feel smart because I agreed with him on everything, I rewatch all his videos, especially the boss monsters one, 5 times stronger then the god cards is my fav line. Later in around 4th grade Alex left for a long time, it made me sad but he came back freshman year, I asked him out, and while he wanted it we could only be butt buddies because and I qoute, "I don't want people to know im into that trap shit". So, I now have a loving relationship with him, but he can be tedious, every day I wake up with cards in my ass and whenever I ask about it he says its to protect me, or give me a free plus one. I'm now leaning towards MegaCapitalG, I meet him a few days ago and I've talked to him every single day, he makes me feel smart and loved, I'm so happy with him, but he just can't get me excited down there you know? Well, that's who I am, just a simple futurani girl trying to live life and be happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Top Ten reasons Cap G needs to kill himself, The Yugioh Hierarchy

Hell to whom this may concern, My name is Randall Jordan, I am an avid Yugioh player for going on nearly 14 years now and I would like to express my concerns about the direction of the game and its bleak future. For starters I make Yugioh videos on Youtube full time and have grown an audience of over 50,000 subscribers and now have almost reached a million views monthly based solely on videos based around the game. I want nothing more than this game to reach new heights and return to the peaks of the 5d's days. However with the recent attacks on and shutdowns of platforms such as and YGOPRO you are 100% alienating your audience.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I mainly use hentai as wallpapers because I think it looks better then anything else

My name is Alex the hedgehog, I've know shatner and 14Fluffies for most of my life, but had to be separated from them because I was being trained by my uncle after my parents died to be a marine sniper and unkillable death machine. I would just be a weird character but this needed to be a fan fiction. I came back to the gang during freshman year to investigate a possible crime syndicate at the school, the rumor was that mafia bosses were using a machine to turn the cards into real life beings and selling them into slavery. So, during 8th grade I started to get calls and make alliances with a secret yugioh organization led by a man named MegaCapitalG and they gave me everything to go undercover. I went back home and met up with him, he was posing as a janitor at the school to spy into the many abandoned rooms.

'Wait, wait, the fuck your black?", was the first thing I said upon meeting him.

'Yeah, why wouldn't I be, I mean I don't sound that white do I", he responded insecurely

"You do, trust me, also why the fuck are you so short and ugly, like come on dude", I ribbed at him, he then got mad and just told me my assignment, I was supposed to act like a teenager and find out what rumors there were at the school, I agreed and asked what I needed to do to blend in.

"be like on of the fellas", CapG said, I didn't understand what he meant but I knew what I needed to do, I needed to act dumb so I don't seem like im to good at anything and gain peoples trust. So, I showed up to school and just said random shit, most people looked at me weird but I saw my old friend 14fluffies, she looked like she wanted to rape me, and I didn't mind that much so I sat down next to her. Not even 5 minutes later we just fucked and I loved it, I loved her, but I couldn't be with her, id blow my cover, so I said something about not being into the gay shit and let it be. I haven't found anything yet but an old machine in the depths of the school and that I have a power to stick cards in people and activate there effects, its like bakuras power from yugioh but it's a suppository. My favorites are winged kuriboh, effect veiler, and eccentric archfiend. So, now I have to finish my job, and find a way to love 14fulffies, and get closer to everyone. For now ill just look at the rain out my window, laugh at me and fluffies old texts and have fun. it's a perfect school life anime setting and I wouldn't change it for the world, fluffies is addicted to CapG though, its annoying but I get to laugh at his idiocy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: main characters don't matter but to have all the side characters fuck

My name is Shatner, that's it, what did you want, fuck you, What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, kiddo


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: I'm watching you fap

My name is zone, and im a moderator for Shatner stream. I'm your typical teenage girl, except I'm addicted to sex and want to be cute. But every time I wanna be cute shatners gotta be a jerk about it. I work at the pizzeria in the town and every order is for my long hot Italian sausage, like we don't even serve sausage, and every day I seem to use my spare pizza and eve 14fluffies spare pizza to satisfy customers. I have a darker past but you'll find out about that later, and im in love with shatner, that's why I put sleeping pills in his drinks, made him fall asleep, and put water in his bowels so he would go to the bathroom and see me naked. It seems obsessive but im really shy and I didn't know what to do to meet him but that. Im living a perfect life now, I got a guy who I love and understands me, and the strange part is I played fableds so he would notice me but he hasn't even asked about them, hes a jerk for that. I'm also starting to wake up with cards in my ass and weird texts from Alex about tech cards for the new format, he tried to sleep with me and when I said no I woke up with stratos in there and a text saying "that pucci be banned son"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I only like underground rap and feel like all emo people are as bad as what emo people hate

It's been 3 weeks since zone and shatner first met and they were having so much fun together, they talked endlessly and fucked like a billion times, it was the day before the big tournament, YCS Undisclosed anime area, and they were all prepared for it. Zone and shatner got wasted the night before and were talking lowly together in a hotel room, they were talking about there pasts and shatner just said something about his mom or something, it doesn't matter, shatner doesn't matter, hes the main character that's just there to show off the side characters problems. Zone started to talk about her past.

"I was such a bully in the past, it was all the aggression I felt towards my dad and I just feel so bad about it", zone said trailing off.

'Yeah, but howd you start playing fableds?"

"I know im different know you don't have to say it, I just wish I fought back when my dad was alive, you know?"

"fableds, howd you start playing them"

"I know he was so bad and that I cant change anything shatner, I just need to talk to people to let it go"

"bitch, fableds, that's what I wanna know"

"I know I need to see a psychiatrist, but im to scared, baby"

"FABLEDS, F.A.B.L.E.D.S, CUNT FABLEDS"

"your right ill make an appointment for after the tourney and get some help, you being here means so much, thanks"

"im so fucking done right now"

So, Shatner just went to sleep with zone cuddling up to him later, meanwhile:

Alex and fluffies were in there bed, watching the move "RV" because fluffies loves Robin Williams in anything, Alex looked at her and whispered in her ear, "check your spare pizza", Fluffies was confused but pulled out here spare pizza from her bag, it was a hot long Italian sausage pizza and had a note in it, the note said "check your ass". So fluffies, slightly annoyed, got up and shoved her hand up her ass and felt around, she found another note, she opened it and it said, "look up", she looked up and saw Alex holding a piece of paper, it read "look at my spare pizza. So, she just his spare pizza and looked at it, on it was a note that read "look in my ass", so she got up and stuck her hand in him and pulled out a ring. She gasped and cried, Alex got down on one knee and waited, after she said yes they both kissed and hugged for what seemed like forever, After a while Alex put it on her and said she should look at the engraving, it read "remember I aint about that gay shit"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: I'm going to die in my sleep

When both parties got up the next day they got breakfast and went to the YCS, the opening rounds don't matter, nor the semi finals, just know this. During the semi finals Fluffies was in top 8 and Alex got knocked out, so he was under the table when she was dueling. Everytime she would make a move he would lick her and make her moan and blush, she was winning but was having a hard time with it. Until the ycs attendants told her to stop getting a blowie and hurry up, apparently everyone could see Alex but he didn't care, he loved his wife. When she finished he got up to wash her off his face and she won. Fast forward to the finals it was Zone versus a masked man that by anime rules is a villain. She was losing and almost was dead, she had one turn and was playing b.a against domain monarchs. He had the domain lock on board and she didn't have an out, she drew her card, it was tour guide, she panicked and was about to scoop when she saw Alex in the back nodding to her. She saw this and knew, she pulled down her pants and pulled the twin twister out of herself, getting out the lock and winning the match. The villain got enraged and left but not before Alex got to him, he beat him up and shoved pendulums in him until he got what he needed, the info of where the factory was at.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: nigga moment

After the tournament, Zone and Shatner went back to the hotel to talk about themselves again and fuck while Alex went with Fluffies back to there hotel room. Alex ordered her to stay there and watch CapG videos until he got back, he then got in his car and drove to the school. When he got there he went to the HQ and meet with CapG and told him about the machine in the old science lab. They both went together and found the machine but no one was in the room.

"huh, I was thinking id be packed with guards", Alex said confused. that's when CapG pulled out a man-eater bug and started to laugh.

'HAHA you stupid hedgehog, you didn't even realize I used you to get to the machine to make all the gem-knights real and fuck them", CapG said in a high pitched voice. You know nobody will be able to understand the fight so imagine like a 60's batman fight and some sexual tension and Alex wins basically.

After that Alex destroyed the machine, killed CapG and started a life with Fluffies living together forever and having lots of hedgehog babies.

Zone and Shatner got married and while they don't have kids, live in a small apartment living off twitch and having adventures and fun times together.

MegaCapitalG died by Alex's hands, nobody mourned his death and hes now a pissing boy statue in the mens third floor bathroom.

The end, Give me a shoutout on you tube shatner and tell me how much you love me, also perma mod status and read the whole thing on stream and have me the only song requestor, I got a playlist


	12. sequel

Chapter 1: I've blushed more in the two weeks of Shatner noticing me and making me mod then I have in 3 years of boyfriends

Setting: its been 18 years since Alex and fluffies got married, and 16 since zone and shatner got married. Alex and fluffies have 2 kids, a 16 year old boy named Alex jr., and a 14 year old girl named DPYgo. Shatner and Zone have 3 kids, Grimro a 16 year old girl, and twin 13 year old boys named Chawa and Cerberrul. There all neighbors in a nice quiet culdasac in north Tokyo, Zone and Fluffies are stay at home moms, shatner is an accountant, and Alex teaches at the local dueling school. All there lives are happy but not without hiccups.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!", Grimro said as she started to get in the car, her mom zone had made her take off her makeup before they left and Grimro thought it wasn't fair that her mom got to wear makeup but she couldn't. "I won't have any daughter of mine walk around looking like Ronald McDonald's old whore of a wife" Zone said to her while wiping off the makeup, it wasn't that she didn't want to have her daughter wear makeup, it just was that Grimro had horrible hand eye coordination and every time she put it on she looked like the prom date that had to throw her baby in a dumpster, cried about it in the bathroom, and then let some random jock finish on her face while spilling coffee on herself. She knew her daughter didn't mean it, and even though she left the car without a word to her, she still said I love you to her and tried to give her a kiss. Grimro left without reciprocating the kiss and headed toward her first period, science class. Zone opened the backseat to her car to get her twins out, they were sleeping on top of each other and where talking in there sleep. She got them up and pushed them towards the school, murmuring to herself that, "them boys ain't right". In her first period Grimro had a test, with her crush, the boy across the street, Alex Jr. He was just so hot, every time he dropped a pencil, she would take it and use it as a makeshift dildo until it snapped in half, she still had half pencil and pens in her, every time she would go to the bathroom they would write on her, mostly profanity with the occasional short poem, she liked the ones with big words, even though she was never one of them reading folk. As she was sitting there the teacher started to pass test to the whole class, it was a planned quiz and was worth 70% of there grade but Grimro didn't care, she wanted to stare at Alex all day. That was until Alex looked at the answers, looked around, and unzipped his pants. He didn't realize she was staring at them, he whipped out his member and started to stroke it, and as she looked closer she realized that he had wrote the answers to the test on his penis. She couldn't take here eyes away as he would stroke his member, get it a bit harder, write down an answer, and then repeat the process. She couldn't help herself she inched closer and closer to him until she was close enough to touch him. She leaned down and licked his member, Alex was caught off guard and pushed her away, saying that he would welcome it later but was doing something. In this commotion the teacher was alerted and called Alex up to the front of the class. His member was erect from fear and he was as red as a tomato, the teacher was inspecting him and realized what he did, he stuck his member in the paper part of the school printer and printed the answer on it. She didn't know how he did this but she was madder then hell. He instantly given an F and sent home, she didn't speak to Grimro but gave her a wink as she sat down.

Chawa and Cerberrul had ditched class after they got out of the car because they couldn't stand the bullying. It was hard enough to hide there love from there parents but being teased for it at school was pure torturer. They walked along the sidewalk talking and holding hands until they found an old broken down arcade and decided to relax in there for a while. They went inside and found it was rather well clean and nice for being abandoned, they found an old bed and after fucking, long and hard, both cumming multiple times, they were cuddling on it and talking about there future, Most of it was kappa pride but they decided enough was enough, they needed to run away and live here. They went home after school was over and lied to there parents about playing pokemon go, stuffing everything they needed in there bags and heading off.

Alex had been sent to the principles office for cheating, and after rim jobbing the aging principal for several minutes, he was given a warning and sent home. To spite the teacher he had taken his sister with him as well and got a ride home. He explained what happened to his dad and Alex the hedgehog laughed it off as, "that shits funnier then fucking hell, its almost as good as the old popcorn trick I tel ya what". So after arriving home he waited until school was over and snuck into Grimros bedroom. DPYgo had stared out the window after Alex left and spied zone folding laundry though a window, DPYgo loved zone and found her so hot, she masturbated to her every night and loved to watch her. She started to touch herself, feeling her clit and young boobs and she started to feel hot, she couldn't take it anymore, and after cleaning up her bed, walked over to zones house and rang the doorbell. Zone answered the door, in a skimpy outfit, and DPYgo lost control, she pulled down her shirt and started to nibble on her tits, grinding on zones leg and leaving her soaked in pucci juices. Zone looked at her motherly, and whispered in her ear, "you could have just asked", right as DPYgo realized what she said, zone had grabbed her pucci and ripped her pants off, fondling her and eating her out, DPYgo had just about released when Shatner walked in, saying the boys weren't picking up there phones and had been gone for some time. Zone got up and was about to explain when Shatner stopped her, "i wanna hit it to" he said and got her keys and jumped in the car with her. Alex had started to fuck Grimro, they were having a fun time and she was about to get off until he screamed in pain, he took his member out of her and saw that a pen had lodged itself in him, "is that my fucking pen" he asked, looking at it, she explained what had happened with him, and after hearing it, he jumped out the window calling her one crazy bitch.

Zone and Shatner had looked around the neighborhood for hours until they got a tip from the post man to the old arcade. They drove as fast as they can and barged in, they barged in on the sight of the twins kissing and having a mutual masturbation session, they gasped. Both tried to take in what they were seeing, with chawa getting up and trying to explain, it was too late, they knew. Chawa started to say stuff on how it not to unusual for siblings to be attracted to one another and how close they were and how they loved each other and needed to accept it, until zone finality spoke. "So, you guys are fucking fags, I cant believe this, I can deal with the incest but this" she said critically, "yeah, we're gay, wait?, aren't you gonna say something about us being twins?", Zone explained that she didn't give a fuck about incest but she couldn't stand fucking fags, and Shatner loved being gay but couldn't stand incest, so they left. Both of them disowning there gay sons and creating a sex dungeon in the living room for there new adopted daughter DPYgo. And everyone lived happily ever after, the end.


End file.
